25 Days of Christmas
by LittleOwl47
Summary: 25 days of fic
1. Mistletoe

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I do not own Doctor Who, no matter how hard I wish.

**I saw a 25 days of fic list on Tumblr and decided to give it a go. I might not be able to do one every day, but I want to do as many as I can. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Mistletoe**

Rose was pleasantly surprised to wake up one morning and find that the TARDIS had decorated herself for Christmas. There was a tree in the corner of her bedroom, and as she walked out into the console room, she realized that there were garland and fairy lights nearly everywhere. She smiled as she took it all in.

"Thank you," she whispered, and the TARDIS hummed in response.

Rose headed toward the kitchen, hoping that the Doctor would already have tea ready for her. But just as she entered the kitchen, she bumped into the Doctor in the doorway.

"Good morning Rose!" he greeted cheerfully, giving her a hug. "Did you see that the TARDIS decided to decorate a little for us?"

"Yeah. 'S beautiful," Rose responded. "Did you by chance make any tea already Doctor?" But the Doctor didn't seem to hear her, and was instead looking very intently at the space above them. "Well, what's got you so distracted?" Rose followed his gaze upward. "_Oh._" Hanging from the doorway above them was a sprig of mistletoe.

"It's your tradition to kiss under the mistletoe, correct?" The Doctor asked Rose.

"Well, yeah I guess," she answered. "But really Doctor, don't worry. It's not one that gets followed every time. Don't worry about it." She started to walk into the kitchen, but the Doctor put a hand on her waist, keeping her still. "Doctor, what are you – "

He silenced her with his lips. Soft and warm against hers, Rose responded almost immediately. His tongue traced her lips and she immediately granted him access. Their tongues battled for dominance briefly, and then, almost as quickly as it started, he was pulling back, keeping it somewhat chaste. "Merry Christmas Rose Tyler," he whispered, millimetres from her face. He then walked off into the console room, leaving a breathless Rose under the doorway.


	2. Hot Chocolate

**Hot Chocolate**

He found her in the library with her legs tucked under her, a book in one hand and a mug in the other. He smiled. He loved seeing her relaxed like this. She looked up and gave him a warm smile as he sat down next to her, and the Doctor was pleasantly surprised as she cuddled into his side. She closed her book and set it to the side, and then took another sip from her mug. The Doctor let out a low chuckle at the sight of her upper lip, which was now covered in a thin layer of hot chocolate.

At her questioning look, the Doctor explained, "You've just got a little – " he pointed to his own lip, "right there." She blushed, embarrassed, and was surprised when he caught her arm as she went to wipe her lip. "Let me," he said softly. He gently swiped his thumb across her lip, gathering up all the chocolate. The Doctor put his thumb in his mouth and sucked the chocolate off. "Mmm. Good."

Rose's mouth went dry, and she was overcome with a strong urge to kiss him senseless. Deciding it was probably a bad idea, she snuggled further into his side instead, resting her head on his shoulder. The Doctor couldn't help but break out into a huge grin at the increased contact. _Better than good_, he thought as he wrapped his arm around her.


	3. Snow

**Snow**

"Where are we this time Doctor?" Rose asked, excitement filling her eyes.

"This wonderful planet called Floxeronia," the Doctor answered. "It snows all year long. Can you imagine that Rose? Snow! All year!" She giggled at his excitement, and he quickly ran over and opened the door. "Allons-y!"

"Oh," Rose sighed out as she stepped outside. "'S beautiful." A blanket of snow covered the ground, and all of the trees, void of leaves, were covered in shimmering ice.

He looked at her and smiled brightly. "Yeah, beautiful." She turned to him and was surprised to find his eyes on her. She blushed at the intensity of his gaze, giving him a shy smile in return. He cleared his throat and dropped to his knees. "Come on!"

"What are you doing?" Rose asked, uncertain of his sudden change in behaviour.

"Making a snowman of course!" She laughed and dropped down to help him roll the base of their snowman. With the two of them working on it, they finished rather quickly.

She sighed, admiring their work. "It's a pity we don't have everything to give him a proper face."

"Oh!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Just a mo…" He reached deep into one of his coat pockets. "Here we are," he said, pulling out a carrot and some coals for the face. He immediately put his other arm down his other pocket, all the way up to his elbow, pulling out a top hat. Rose made quick work of the face and the Doctor finished with the hat.

"Perfect," Rose said. Snow began to fall in big, fat, sticky flakes. Rose grinned, looking up at the sky. While she wasn't paying attention the Doctor studied her face, which was beginning to turn pink from the cold. She shivered slightly, almost imperceptibly, but the Doctor noticed.

"Are you cold?" He asked suddenly, voice full of worry.

She shrugged. "Just a little. Not too bad."

"Here, take my coat," he said, starting to take his coat off.

She shook her head immediately. "No, Doctor. Really, I'm fine. If you give me your coat, then you'll be freezing."

"Superior biology. I'll be fine."

"I'll still feel better if you keep it on."

"Fine then," he said, and before she could get another word in, he was pulling out the sides of his coat, effectively wrapping her up in both his arms and his coat. "Better?" he whispered in her ear.

"Mm. Much." Her breath was warm against his neck, and under his nose, he could smell the faint scent of her shampoo. Snowflakes were sticking to her eyelashes and glittering in the sun, making it look as if she had stars in her eyes. He shivered, and not from the cold. "See!" She exclaimed. "You are cold!"

"I'm not," he protested emphatically. Before she could say anything else, his lips were on hers. She smiled under his lips and kissed him back immediately. His lips were warm and moist against hers, and the kiss began to warm her whole body. The warmth was quickly settling deep in her belly, and she pulled back suddenly.

"Doctor, let's go back inside," she said breathlessly.

"I couldn't agree more."


	4. Candy Canes

**Candy Canes**

"Rose! Come quick!"

Rose ran through the corridors of the TARDIS into the kitchen. "Doctor! What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong," the Doctor answered, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, were you busy doing something?"

Rose shook her head. "No. 'S fine. What's goin' on?"

"Have you ever eaten one of these?" He held up a candy cane, before handing it over to her.

She giggled. "900 years of time and space, and you've never tried a candy cane before?"

"Nope," he answered, popping the 'p'. "Weeelllll, yes. But not in this body. Different taste buds." She just smiled at him and began to unwrap the candy cane he had given her. "Anyway, they're delicious!"

She smiled and shook her head. "You're ridiculous Doctor."

He put the candy cane on the counter and stepped up to her. "Yep!" He leaned closer and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against his body. "But you love it," he whispered in her ear. The candy cane she had started to unwrap fell to the floor, forgotten. She wrapped her arms around his neck and captured his lips in hers.

She pulled back slightly. "You know I do," she whispered, her breath mingling with his. The Doctor closed the distance between them once more and didn't hesitate to slip his tongue past her lips.

Rose started giggling into their kiss, and the Doctor pulled back, confused. "What is so funny?"

"You taste like candy cane," she answered before running her hands through his hair and pulling his lips back to hers again.


	5. Christmas Tree

**Christmas Tree**

"What do you think about this one Doctor?"

"It's great Jackie, very…tree-like," the Doctor answered distractedly. "Where did Rose go off to?"

They'd planned a fun day, just him and Rose, walking among the Christmas trees, holding hands, maybe some shopping and hot chocolate. But then Jackie had decided she was joining them. It's not that the Doctor dislikes Jackie. He just likes spending time with Rose, alone. And it's hard to be _alone_ with Rose when her mother is there. Especially when her mother is more terrifying than a fleet of Daleks.

"I'm right here," Rose said, walking up and taking the Doctor's hand. In her other hand, she was carrying a beautiful wreath. "They have wreaths over there Mum," Rose said, pointing in the direction she had just returned from. She looked back up at the Doctor. "I thought we could put this one up on the outside of the TARDIS. What do you think? Would it stay on when we travel?"

He glanced quickly to see if Jackie was paying attention to them before dropping a quick kiss on Rose's lips. "I love it," he answered, taking it from her to carry back. Jackie had wandered off in the direction Rose had indicated, and Rose allowed herself to wrap her arms around the Doctor's waist, resting her head against his shoulder. "Do you want to get a tree too? For the TARDIS. We could decorate it together."

She hugged him tighter. "I'd love that." She pulled her head back suddenly so she could look him in the eyes. "I love you, Doctor."

He smiled warmly. "I know." She nodded and rested her head against his shoulder again. "Rose, I – "

"You don't have to say it," she interrupted. "Wait until you're ready."

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "You are amazing, Rose Tyler. And I want to say it. It's just – it's different for Time Lords."

She nodded into his shoulder. "I know. And that's okay. Really Doctor, it is. I know how you feel."

He pressed another kiss to the top of her head. "What do you say Rose? Shall we go find our perfect Christmas tree?"

She loosened her grip around his waist and pulled back, slipping her hand into his. "Allons-y," she whispered with a grin. They took off, hand in hand, running down the row of trees in search of the perfect one.


	6. Angel

**I originally intended to make each prompt a one-shot, but this immediately follows the last chapter. Thank you for all of the reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Angel**

Once the Christmas tree had been purchased and deposited in the TARDIS, the Doctor and Rose dropped Jackie at the Powell Estate. They decided to go back out for a walk around town to see the lights. Hand in hand, they lazily strolled the streets of London, enjoying the slower pace from their usual running. They stopped in front of a seasonal Christmas shop to enjoy the window display.

"Doctor?" Rose asked, looking up at him. "Are there decorations for the tree on the TARDIS?"

He cocked his head ever so slightly to the side, thinking. "Actually, I don't think there are. Shall we go in?"

Rose simply grinned and nodded, and he led her into the store. "We don't have too much money left, Doctor. But we could get some boxes of cheap baubles and a topper. Maybe we could each pick out one special ornament too."

"Sounds perfect," the Doctor murmured, pressing a kiss to the side of her forehead. "Hey! We could make that a tradition. Every year, we each pick out a new special ornament for our tree. What do you think?"

Rose gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'd like that." The Doctor quickly found an ornament shaped like Saturn, while Rose chose one that was a miniature telephone booth. "Not exactly a police phone box, but it sort of reminds me of the TARDIS," she explained. "What about the topper? Mum always puts an angel on top of the tree, but it might be nice to have a star. You know, since our tree will be travelling through the stars."

He shuddered. "Definitely not the angel. Let's get a star."

Rose furrowed her brow. "Got something against angels? Not that I'm complaining or anything, you just seem a little upset."

The Doctor sighed. "There are these creatures, aliens, called Weeping Angels. They're assassins. Friendly assassins in a way, if you look at it from the right point of view. One touch, and they send you back in time, feeding off of your time energy. But they let you live out your life once they send you back, so there's always that I guess. Anyway, they have this defence mechanism. Whenever someone is looking at them, they turn into stone. Literally. They look just like the angel statues on churches."

Rose gave him a sceptical look. "So…the angel statues outside of churches are actually aliens."

"Most likely not. Weeping Angels are rare. Never actually seen one myself! Not yet, at least."

"Okay then," Rose said, placing a hand at the back of his neck. "No angel for us." She gently pulled his head down to meet hers in a quick but searing kiss. "Maybe I'll get a star for mum's tree too though…"


	7. Pie

**Pie**

"I have a surprise for you Doctor," Rose said seductively as she covered his eyes with her hands. "Keep your eyes closed."

She removed her hands and checked to make sure his eyes were indeed shut. Meanwhile, the Doctor was struggling to maintain control over his body. His mouth had immediately gone dry at the tone of her voice, and he was beginning to feel his blood flow in a decidedly southern direction. He took a few deep breaths and was pleased that it helped a little. _Yes let's keep doing that_, the Doctor though. _In through the nose, out through the mouth._

His progress was cut short when Rose grabbed his hands. "I'll lead you," she whispered. He recognized by the number of turns that they were heading for the kitchen. "Go ahead, Doctor," Rose said. "Open up."

He opened his eyes and saw Rose right in front of him, holding a pie. "Pie?" he asked, confused.

"Not just any pie," Rose said with a smirk, "Banoffee pie!"

A huge grin lit up the Doctor's face, and he immediately began to cut into the pie. "This is brilliant! Oh Rose Tyler, I could kiss you!"

Rose shrugged. "I'm not stopping you." The Doctor froze. He put the knife down, and turned to her, invading her space. He could hear her heart begin to beat faster and smirked. Brushing some hair out of her face, he leaned down and closed the distance between them.

The pie was forgotten on the table until the next morning.


	8. Tinsel

**Tinsel**

"Rose!" The Doctor shouted from the console room. "Rose! Help!"

Rose came walking in from the direction of her bedroom. "What's all this shouting about then?"

"I'm in the middle of a crisis, screaming to you, and you don't even bother running?" The Doctor said, pouting. "Instead, you just come sashaying in without a care in the world…"

Rose raised her eyebrows. "Sashaying?"

"You know what I mean." Rose looked him up and down a few times. He was completely wrapped up in a string of tinsel garland. Rose couldn't help but burst out laughing. "It's not funny!" His objection only made her laugh harder, and she doubled over, clutching her stomach. "Oi! Fat lot of good you are!"

"How did this even happen?" Rose asked once she was able to stop laughing.

"I was trying to decorate a little so you'd feel more at home," he blushed as he realized what he had just admitted, "and, well, one thing led to another. Now can you help me get out of this?" She giggled and nodded, and began to help unwind him from the tinsel.

As soon as he was free, Rose wrapped her arms tightly across his midsection. "Thank you," she whispered, her breath tickling his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her as well. "For what?"

He felt her smile into his neck. "Trying to decorate for Christmas."

They both took a small step away from each other. "Anything for you, Rose Tyler," he said with a wink and a grin.

She grinned back. "How about we put it up together?"

"Sounds perfect."


	9. Ice Skating

**Ice Skating**

"I found these in the wardrobe Doctor," Rose announced as she walked into the console room.

The Doctor looked up to find her holding up two pairs of ice skates. He grinned widely. "I know the perfect place."

Rose stepped out of the TARDIS and smiled. "New York City?"

"Yep," the Doctor replied, popping the 'p.' "Rockefeller Centre to be exact."

Rose stared for a moment in wonder. A gigantic tree, beautifully lit, stood over them. "This is perfect."

The Doctor reached down and took her hand. "Allons-y," he whispered in her ear before leading her to the ice rink. The rink was crowded with happy, bundled up people and there was a certain happiness in the air that could only be described as Christmas spirit.

"I'm surprised I even remember how to skate!" Rose exclaimed as she and the Doctor began to skate around the rink, hand in hand. "It's been a few years since I've gone."

The Doctor chuckled. "It's been a few hundred for me."

Rose laughed with him. "Well, you can't tell."

A small child skating in front of them fell suddenly, and immediately began crying. With no parents coming to the child's rescue, Rose and the Doctor stopped. The Doctor immediately pulled out his sonic screwdriver to scan the child for any injuries, but the sound seemed to unnerve the little girl even more and her sobs came out harder.

Rose bent down. "Would you like me to take you to your mum?" The child nodded and Rose expertly picked her up and skated off in the direction the little girl was pointing. The Doctor watched from a distance as a grateful mother thanked Rose.

"Always to the rescue with the domestic approach," the Doctor said once Rose was at his side again. She jokingly elbowed him before taking his hand again. "Do you want kids Rose?"

Rose let out a short laugh. "And stop travelling with you? Never."

"You could still travel with me. We might just have to be more careful about where we go since your child would be with us."

"Slow down there, Doctor," Rose said, teasingly. "You have to buy me dinner first."

The Doctor could tell she didn't want to discuss it, so he dropped the topic. They continued to skate, contentedly quiet, for a while longer before deciding to call it a day. As they were about to step off the ice, the Doctor gently grabbed Rose's arm, turning her so she was facing him. "Rose, would you like to get dinner?"

She gave him a mischievous smile. "Only if you promise we'll also get dessert."


	10. Frost

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken a few days. I just finished my finals and now I only have one semester of college left! I'm at my parents' house now with nothing to do all day, so hopefully the updates will be timely now. I hope you all like this chapter!**

* * *

**Frost**

The Doctor had been in the Christmas spirit lately, and had decided to take Rose to a quiet little planet for some needed rest. Thanks to the psychic paper, he had been able to get them a small cabin in the mountains, free of charge. "Privileges of being royalty apparently," he had told her.

The cabin only had one bedroom, but they were used to having to share a room. It seemed everywhere they went, people always assumed that Rose was more than just his travel companion. And really, if he was being honest with himself, she was. She was so much more.

The bed was bigger than some they've had to share before, and he was thankful for that. It was becoming harder and harder to control himself around her. She was a natural cuddler, and if it weren't for his superior Time Lord biology, he would certainly not have been able to resist the temptation that was the very essence of her being.

Despite the size of the bed, the Doctor awoke to one Rose Tyler pressed into his side. He smiled. He couldn't blame her really; it was cold here. If this planet had precipitation similar to that on Earth, there would certainly be snow. He carefully got out of bed, gently lifting Rose's arm that rested on his chest so as not to wake her. Knowing she would wake soon at the lack of his presence, he put on a kettle for tea. Sure enough, as soon as the water was ready, Rose Tyler was yawning, sitting up in bed and stretching.

"Good morning sleepy head," he said teasingly as he sat down on the edge of the bed, handing her one of the mugs in his hands.

"Mornin'," she mumbled sleepily. "'S cold."

"Here," he said quietly as he moved to sit against the headboard. He opened up one of his arms and she quickly snuggled into his side. "Better?"

She nodded into his shoulder and neck. He caught a whiff of her shampoo and smiled. They finished their tea in bed, eventually getting up to get ready for the day. "Oh!" Rose exclaimed. He came out of the bathroom to see what was wrong and found her standing in front of one of the windows, eyes wide with wonder. "Look, 's beautiful."

He crossed the room in only a few strides and stood next to her at the window. Outside, the landscape was covered in a thin layer of frost. Even the edges of the window were covered. The ground and trees looked as if they were covered in glitter. This planet, although much smaller than Gallifrey, was similar in that it had two suns. The combined light of the suns made a dazzling spectacle of the mountain landscape that surrounded their cabin.

She suddenly wrapped her arms around the Doctor, burying her face in his neck. He welcomed the surprise and hugged back. "Thank you," she whispered, and the Doctor repressed the urge to shiver as her breath danced across his neck.

"For what?"

"For everything. The travelin', the adventures, even the runnin'." She gave him a small smirk. "And for this, this beautiful view of a frost-covered alien mountain. I love it."

He smiled. "Everything you just said? I love it too."


	11. Eggnog

**Eggnog**

Rose leaned heavily on the Doctor as they walked back to the TARDIS. He had let her convince him to take her to Jackie's Christmas party after she sent him on a guilt trip with several "You know how she worries, Doctor" and "I haven't been home in months." And with that small smile of hers and those big eyes, not even a Time Lord could say no.

However, once at the party, Jackie introduced Rose and the Doctor to her new boyfriend. Leonard, as he had introduced himself, was a slightly portly man, but he was nice enough. Rose didn't dislike him, but she thought her mum could do better. As the night went on, Rose and the Doctor began to realize just how nervous Leonard was about meeting Rose. Mainly, he wouldn't shut up.

"Thought I saw you sneak off in here," the Doctor announced his presence to the kitchen.

Rose sighed. "I just needed a little quiet."

The Doctor chuckled. "That man doesn't exactly seem to know when to stop talking, does he?"

Rose shook her head. "Bloody hell! He won't stop. And on top of that, it's all about his work! I mean, who honestly wants to hear every detail of an accountant's life?"

The Doctor moved behind her and began to rub her shoulders gently to calm her down. "You're handling it well though," he murmured as she poured herself a glass of eggnog and quickly downed it. The Doctor's eyebrows knitted in concern. "How many of those have you had?"

"Not _too_ many," Rose replied slyly and began to pour herself another drink.

The Doctor remembered this earlier conversation as he was helping her walk to the TARDIS. "I thought you said earlier that you hadn't had too many eggnogs, hmm?"

"I lied," Rose mumbled, and wrapped her arms tighter around his waist. "You smell nice."

The Doctor struggled slightly with keeping Rose standing and unlocking the TARDIS. He managed it and helped her in before shutting the door behind him. "Do you want to go to bed," he asked quietly. Rose nodded sleepily, and he helped her manoeuvre around the console. She was beginning to feel more and more like dead weight, and for whatever reason, the TARDIS wasn't helping by moving her room closer. "I'm going to take you to my room, okay? It's closer." Rose nodded again and he led her through the door into his bedroom. After she was situated under the covers, the Doctor turned to leave, but was surprised when Rose grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I was going to go sleep on the couch in the library. So you can have some space."

"What if I don't want space?" she countered. "Stay with me?" She asked it as a question, but they both knew he wasn't able to refuse her. He shrugged off his jacket and placed in on the back of his desk chair. She felt the other side of the bed dip as he sat down on the edge to take off his trainers, before moving to lie down. As soon as he was laying down, she was snuggling into his side. He wrapped one arm around her and wondered briefly why they didn't just sleep like this every night. "Much better, yeah?"

"Yeah," he whispered in response, placing a ghost of a kiss on the top of her head.

She hummed appreciatively. "I should drink eggnog more often."


	12. Cider

**Cider**

"A whole planet for the sole purpose of growing fruit!" The Doctor exclaimed as they walked out of the TARDIS. "A whole district devote to bananas! Can you imagine?"

"I'm sure _you_ can," Rose smirked. "Probably dream about it every night."

"Oi! Someone woke up cheeky this morning. Anyway, bananas, apples, kiwi, pears," he stopped suddenly and shuddered. "We _definitely_ will not be visiting the pear district. I hate pears."

"Well then, should we go to the banana district first?"

"No, let's save the best for last," the Doctor responded with a wink. "Let's go to the apple district. Best cider in the galaxy! Allons-y!" He led her over to a short-range teleport that would take them to the apple district. While apples weren't exactly the Doctor's favourite fruit, he knew Rose liked them. And he knew from overhearing a conversation Rose and Jackie had had once, that apple cider was one of Rose's favourite beverages. There was a stand selling cider right where they arrived in the apple district, so he got one cup of cold cider and one mug of hot cider, figuring they could share both.

Rose made a face. "I don't want Time Lord cooties."

"Oh really?" The Doctor suddenly had an idea. "Are you sure?"

"Oh," Rose breathed out, as the Doctor leaned in. As his lips met hers, he began to lose confidence, but her immediate reaction kept him going. He traced his tongue along her bottom lip and she didn't hesitate to grant him entrance. Their tongues battled briefly before the Doctor brought the kiss back to a chaste kiss as he slowly pulled away. "You taste like apple cider," Rose breathed out heavily.

"Do you want some now?"

"Oh yeah," she whispered, pulling him in for another kiss.


	13. Peppermint

**Peppermint**

Rose stepped out of her room on the TARDIS and was immediately assaulted by the smell of peppermint. Confused, she headed to the kitchen from where the smell seemed to be emanating. She wasn't quite prepared for the sight that awaited her there. The Doctor was standing in front of the oven, staring at the timer, _wearing an apron_. And not just any apron. A _cat_ apron. She tried not to laugh, but pretty quickly, it bubbled over and she erupted in a fit of giggles.

"Well good morning to you too," the Doctor said with a frown. "What is so funny?"

"Oh nothing. That's a really great apron," Rose smirked and suppressed a giggle when the Doctor pouted.

"I couldn't get my suit dirty!" the Doctor exclaimed and sighed. "You're teasing me."

"Yeah, but I do it out of love," she stopped suddenly as she realized what she said. The kitchen remained uncomfortably silent until the timer started going off. Rose cleared her throat awkwardly. "So what are you making?"

The Doctor gave her a huge grin and relief flooded over Rose's features. "Peppermint sugar cookies. And I already made peppermint bark. And this is for you," he finished, handing Rose a mug. "Peppermint hot chocolate."

She gently blew on the surface of the drink before taking a small sip and smiling. "Somebody loves peppermint."

He shrugged. "Tis the season."

He handed her a piece of peppermint bark. "This is delicious. Peppermint is my favorite."

He gave her a soft smile. "I know. That's why I made all this."

"Do you not like peppermint?"

"Not especially," the Doctor answered truthfully.

A confused look crossed Rose's face. "Then why are you making all of this if you don't even like it?"

He gave her a completely serious look. "I do it out of love." It took less than a moment for both of them to break out in blinding grins.


	14. Gingerbread

**Gingerbread**

"Our cabin looks just like a gingerbread house!" Rose exclaimed in excitement.

"That's because it _is_ a gingerbread house," the Doctor stated.

"Real life Hansel and Gretel," Rose mumbled.

The Doctor nodded. "But hopefully without the cannibalism." Rose raised an amused eyebrow and started up the path.

They entered the small house, and the Doctor smiled at the way Rose was enchanted with every detail. As Rose went around inspecting every aspect of the one-room cabin, the Doctor watched her. He watched how her face lit up whenever one of her favourite sweets was turned into a home fixture. And he secretly loved the cute way her nose scrunched up slightly when she stumbled across something she wasn't fond of.

"The decorations are pretty cheesy," she declared at last, to which the Doctor let out a laugh, "but I love it."

"Did you see the bed?" He asked with a wink. "The mattress is a giant marshmallow." He sauntered over to her, grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her to him. He could hear her heartbeat quicken, and he smirked slightly before kissing her soundly.

"Are you trying to seduce me in a gingerbread house?"

"Well, yes. Do you mind?"

"It seems kind of wrong, you know? Dirty. I feel like I'm soiling a Christmas icon." She pulled away from him slightly, with a ghost of a pout on her face. She pretended to ponder the situation.

But the Doctor had other ideas. He leaned back down and began sucking on her earlobe. Rose stifled a moan, but it eventually came out anyway as the Doctor left a searing trail along her jawbone, kissing and nipping his way back to her mouth. "Do you mind now?" His voice was lower and rougher this time, and it sent heat straight to her core.

She shook her head. "Just so you know, I think you are the only man in the universe who could make a gingerbread house sexy." The Doctor simply laughed before picking her up and carrying her to the bed.


	15. Presents

**Presents**

The Doctor wrapped his arms around Rose and she was surprised to find a small wrapped box in one of them. "I have a present for you," he murmured in her ear, his breath warm.

She turned around in his arms, and placed a hand on his face. "I have one for you too," she whispered before planting a quick peck on his lips. She leaned and stretched to reach the present on the counter, refusing to leave his arms. Her shirt had ridden up and the Doctor's fingertips danced playfully at the newly exposed skin.

They exchanged boxes and he nodded toward the one she was now holding. "Go ahead, open it."

She quickly tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box. She stared at it for a few seconds before looking up at him, eyes wide in disbelief. "My own sonic?!" she squealed. "How did you do this? It's perfect." Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, and he grinned and hugged her back just as tightly.

"You keep using and borrowing mine, so I figured I'd give you your own," he explained. "The TARDIS helped me build it."

"Oh it's brilliant Doctor! I love it."

He looked at his box now, and carefully began to unwrap it. Inside was a frame containing five pictures, all of the two of them. "Oh Rose…" he breathed out. He looked over the pictures and swallowed back tears. He smiled at the one of the two of them from last Christmas, paper crowns on their heads. Jackie must have taken it. In the centre was a picture from when he had taken her to Paris. He had taken her to the top of the Eiffel Tower at night and they had another tourist take their picture. She was smiling beautifully at the camera, and at the last minute, he turned to place a kiss to the side of her head. She had never said it out loud, but he knew it was her favourite picture of them.

"I know it's not much…" Rose started to trail off.

"No," he cut her off. "It's perfect. I love it." He pulled her back into a tight hug and dropped a kiss to the top of her head.

"I know I can only give you the rest of _my_ life, and not the rest of yours. I just…I wanted you to have something to remember me by, I guess. I don't ever want you to feel lonely when I'm gone. I can't handle the thought of you being lonely."

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, and the Doctor leaned down to give her a tender kiss. "Oh Rose Tyler, you are the most selfless, magnificent creature." He took her hand. "Let's go put it in the bedroom." He led her down the hall to his, _their_, bedroom and placed the frame on the nightstand next to his side of the bed. He lied down and she copied him, curling up against his side. "And Rose, just so you know, pictures or no pictures, I will _always_ remember you."


	16. Fireplace

**Fireplace**

"I'm freezing," Rose chattered, as they walked back onto the TARDIS. The Doctor closed the door behind them and quickly brushed the snow out of his hair.

"Why don't you go sit in front of the fireplace in the library and I'll make us some tea," the Doctor suggested, already heading off toward the kitchen.

Rose smiled at the idea, and headed down the same hallway the Doctor had just taken off down. She was grateful to find that the TARDIS had put the library door first, and that a first was already burning steady. She grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and sat down on the floor right in front of the fireplace. Rose shed off her jacket, which was quickly getting wet as the snow that had been on it melted. She wrapped the blanket around her and brought her knees to her chest, so she was completely wrapped in the blanket.

The Doctor walked in with two mugs of tea, and sat down on the floor next to Rose. "Thanks," Rose mumbled as he handed her a mug. He smiled as she scooted closer so their shoulders touched. He shifted his tea to his other hand so he could wrap an arm around Rose. They watched the fire crackle and flicker in front of them for several minutes. Rose sighed contentedly. "I love that we have a fireplace."

"Me too," the Doctor replied. "Are you feeling warmer?" Rose nodded into his shoulder and he smiled. "That's good." Rose yawned suddenly, and he felt her lean into him just a little more. "You're tired," the Doctor observed. "Here, you can lay down."

She looked at him questioningly. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

He shook his head. "Not at all." Rose put her head in the Doctor's lap and hummed happily as he began running his fingers through her hair. She quickly fell asleep. The Doctor didn't normally like sitting still for long periods of time, but for moments like these, he didn't mind at all.


	17. StockingsSocks

**Stockings/Socks**

"Rose," the Doctor called as he knocked on her bedroom door. "Rooooosssseee!"

The door flew open, and Rose glared at him. "What?" she snapped.

He cleared his throat nervously. "Sorry," he stammered. "Did I wake you?"

"You're the genius. What do you think?" The Doctor gave her an apologetic smile. "I know you're a Time Lord with _superior biology_, but don't you ever sleep? Sleep is, like, sacred to humans. Do you understand that? With all the running we do, all the aliens, all the saving planets, don't you think I could use just one night of sleep? Honestly!"

"Definitely Jackie's daughter," the Doctor muttered under his breath. He regretted it immediately.

"_What did you just say?!"_ Rose screeched.

He quickly held the stocking in his hands out in front of him. "I have your stocking ready," he blurted out quickly, cringing in preparation for the slap he assumed he was going to get. "But I suppose it can wait until morning."

"Well, I'm already awake now," she sighed, motioning for him to come in. They sat on the edge of her bed, and he handed her the stocking. She reached in and pulled out…socks. She turned to face him and he knew right away that he was in trouble. "Socks? You put socks in my stocking. You woke me up _in the middle of the night _for socks?"

"Weellll, technically they're fuzzy Christmas socks."

"You. Complete. Idiot!" she yelled, punctuating each word by hitting him with the stocking. "All I wanted was 6 hours of sleep! Not even the full 8! And you woke me up to give me _socks!_"

She was screaming so loud and the Doctor just wanted her to stop. Before he even realized what he was doing, his lips were on hers. He felt her stiffen immediately, but then she started kissing him back, hard. He had only intended to kiss her to shut her up, but now he found that he didn't want to stop. With all of her current anger and frustration, she was being rough with him and he hated to admit that he liked it.

When he awoke in the morning, the Doctor was surprised that Rose was not still asleep in the bed. He quickly put his pants back on, but couldn't find his shirt anywhere. He headed back to the console room and was surprised to find both Rose and his shirt. More specifically, Rose wearing nothing but his shirt and a certain pair of fuzzy Christmas socks.


	18. Cookies

**Cookies**

Rose was woken up suddenly by a commotion. She quickly got out of bed and checked the console room first, but the Doctor wasn't there. There was a clattering from down the hall, and Rose ran to the kitchen. She stopped dead in her tracks as she crossed the doorway. Nearly everything in the kitchen was covered in a thin dusting of what appeared to be flour. "What the hell did you do?"

The Doctor turned around, surprised. "Well, good morning to you too," he snapped back. "I seem to be having a little bit of difficulty."

"A little?" Rose scoffed. "What are you trying to make?"

"Cookies, of course! It's Christmas!" Rose shrugged and grabbed one of the cookies on the counter. "No!" The Doctor shouted, but it was too late.

She ran over to the sink and spit out the bite she had just taken. "That was the single worst thing I have ever tasted!"

The Doctor smiled sheepishly. "I tried to warn you."

"Literally, the worst. Even worse than that goo you made me try on Tessero IV. And I honestly thought I would never taste something worse than that."

"Are you quite done insulting my baking skills?" the Doctor pouted.

Rose giggled and nodded. She noticed a swipe of flour across the Doctor's forehead, and stepped over so she was facing him. She got up on her toes and gently wiped it away. She could feel the Doctor's features relax under her fingers and she smiled softly. Reality hit and she realized just how close she was to the Doctor and practically jumped away from him.

She cleared her throat nervously. "Well how about I help you? Then we'll have the best Christmas cookies in all of time and space." The Doctor simply raised an eyebrow. "Okay, okay. We both know we have about the same lack of knowledge about baking." They both laughed and began measuring out the ingredients. "I do feel confident that anything else either of us make for the rest of our lives will _never_ be worse than those cookies."

"Never say never ever," the Doctor replied before throwing a handful of flour at Rose. She gaped at him in disbelief before grabbing her own handful of flour to throw back. They ran out of flour before they could even attempt to make edible cookies.


	19. Santa

**Santa**

"Now this is just a rubbish picture," the Doctor complained, pointing to a picture of Santa. "Jeff doesn't look anything like that!"

Rose cocked her head slightly. "Jeff?"

"Well, that is his name."

"You're telling me that Santa's name is Jeff?"

"Yeah, Father Christmas, Santa, Saint Nick," the Doctor rattled off. "I know him as Jeff. And Jeff is certainly not obese."

Rose chuckled and grabbed his hand, pulling him away from the picture. "C'mon Doctor, we have to find a gift for my mum." He had taken her to the year 5376 when the whole moon had turned into one large shopping mall. The Doctor sighed loudly as she dragged him over to a kiosk selling jewellery and started inspecting some of the earrings. Rose wanted to focus on finding her mother a present, but her curiosity was driving her crazy. "So Doctor, how did you meet San…Jeff?"

The Doctor grinned in triumph. "I knew you'd be more interested in my story than shopping. Ouch!" Rose hit him playfully before letting him continue. "Weelll, it was quite a while ago. Haven't actually spoken to Jeff in some time. Anyway, he was out on his Christmas flight when his sleigh started malfunctioning. I had put the coordinates in to see the original performance of the Nutcracker, but when I stepped out of the TARDIS, I was on a flying sleigh! Weeeellll, a crashing, flying sleigh would be more accurate. Nothing the sonic couldn't fix though. Had to help him catch up to get back on schedule though because of the whole crashing business…" The Doctor trailed off in thought. "He invited me back to the North Pole after and we had hot chocolate. Lovely man. Quite jolly."

Rose smiled and shook her head. "You're an impossible man, Doctor. An amazing, impossible man."

"And don't you forget it, Rose Tyler!"


	20. Sled

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. You are all too kind!**

* * *

**Sled**

"The planet of Toborrah!" The Doctor exclaimed as he opened the doors of the TARDIS. "I love this planet. Best sledding this side of the galaxy!" Rose smiled at his enthusiasm and took the hand he offered her. They ran to a base station at the bottom of a _very_ long sledding hill. At least, they called it a hill. To Rose, it looked like a mountain. The top was even hidden in some clouds.

"Doctor, is it safe?" Rose asked nervously.

"Rose Tyler," the Doctor said, shaking his head. "We've fought Daleks, Cybermen, and the Sycorax. You're the Defender of the Earth, and you're scared of a little hill?"

Rose narrowed her eyes. "I don't know what you're looking at, but I'm fairly certain there is not a creature in the universe that would call that a _little_ hill."

"Rose, do you trust me?" the Doctor asked seriously.

She looked him straight in the eye. "You know I do."

"Then trust me now." He gave her a small smile, and she nodded and smiled back. He used their still-connected hands to pull her even closer to him. She gave him a questioning look, but suddenly they were on top of the mountain.

"Did we just teleport?" Rose asked, eyes full of wonder and excitement.

He smiled at her reaction. "Yes Rose."

She grinned. "Brilliant."

"Do you want to go down together?" the Doctor asked, motioning to a sled big enough to fit the pair of them. She nodded, and they got situated on the sled. "You have to sit in the front since you're shorter. Is that all right?" Rose nodded and waited for him to sit before she sat down. He smiled at the way she fit perfectly between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her and pointed to a lever in front of her. "Pull this lever towards you to go slower, and push it forward if you want to go faster. Now, allons-y!" He regretfully moved his arms from around her to push them off.

Rose immediately started screaming, in fear at first, but then in delight. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her again and laughed with her. He felt her muscles relax as she felt less nervous about the ride, and eventually, she started moving the lever forward so they were going faster.

"We're going to have to slow down when we get to the bottom or else we'll crash into the snow bank," the Doctor told her, but Rose couldn't hear him over the wind whipping in her ears. "Rose, slow down!" It was too late. The front of the sled hit the snow bank, and they both were sent flying off of the sled. The Doctor landed on top of Rose with a grunt.

"That was fun," Rose laughed, and the Doctor laughed with her. He looked down and realized how close their faces were. He would only have to lean in a little bit and their lips would be touching. He realized suddenly that he wasn't just daydreaming about kissing her; he actually was. And she was responding without hesitation. At that realization, he smiled into their kiss, causing her to do the same. He pulled back slightly, and relief flooded over him as he realized that she was still smiling. "Let's do that again," she breathed out.

"Sledding or kissing?" he asked suggestively, waggling his eyebrows.

She gave him a mischievous grin. "Both."


	21. Snowman

**Snowman**

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her out of the TARDIS. They ran across a snow-covered field with big, fat snowflakes falling all around them. Rose began giggling with happiness and the Doctor gave her an eye-crinkling grin as they finally came to a stop.

"What now Doctor?" Instead of answering, he got down on his knees and started making a snowball. "We are not having another snowball fight," Rose sighed, placing her hands on her hips. "Don't you think you embarrassed yourself enough last time?"

"Oi! For your information, I'm starting to build a snowman. Are you going to help?"

"Don't see why I should," Rose replied. "I've got a perfectly good view from here." She pretended to check out his butt, and the Doctor blushed deeply. Well, maybe she was doing more than just pretending. Suddenly, in one swift move, the Doctor sat up on his knees and swung an arm behind her knees, effectively pulling her legs out from under her. With his other arm, he caught her before she hit the ground hard, and ended up straddling her while doing so.

"Much better," he whispered with a smirk before leaning down further to place a kiss on her lips. He kissed her forcefully, his tongue tracing along her lower lip. She granted him access immediately. The Doctor traced a wet trail down her neck, licking and nipping at the tender skin there before moving on to her collarbone.

Rose moaned and arched up into him. "TARDIS."

"What?" The Doctor pulled back, confused.

"TARDIS," Rose demanded again. "Now." The Doctor continued to give her a look of utter confusion and she sighed. "I like where this is going and I would like to continue it, in depth. I would prefer not to be lying on freezing snow while doing so."

"Ah," the Doctor said as realization dawned on him. "But, we were going to make a snowman."

Rose raised an eyebrow and grabbed his tie, pulling him back down for another searing kiss. "The snowman can wait."

"Yes, definitely," he breathed out. He jumped up quickly and pulled her up with him. "Allons-y!"


	22. Jingle BellsSleigh Bells

**Jingle Bells/Sleigh Bells**

Rose was lying on her bed, reading before going to sleep. At least, she was trying to read. She kept getting distracted by the sound of bells. Jingle bells to be exact. She was really trying to annoy it. Most likely, the Doctor was being obnoxious on purpose so she would come out of her room to yell at him. And once that happens, he'll start telling her the composition of the atmosphere on Raxicoricofallapatorius or the average lifespan of a star whale and suddenly, 5 hours will have past and she will go another night getting very little sleep. The bells sounded again, closer this time. And accompanied by…hooves?

She sighed in frustration and got out of bed just in time to see a tail swish around the corner of the hall. "Doctor!" The noise stopped and she ran down the hall to investigate. There was the Doctor, smiling sheepishly on top of a horse. "I thought we weren't going to keep the horse."

"How could I leave Arthur on that ship? There was no one left to feed him and groom him and give him attention." The Doctor pouted and gave Rose his best puppy dog eyes.

Rose pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Well, there's not really anything we can do about it now." The Doctor grinned and pumped a fist in the air. "Where has he been staying?"

"The TARDIS made a pasture and stable for him. Complete with apple grass!"

Rose smiled. "New New York. Our first date where you had that face."

He grinned and offered her his hand. "I don't have a sleigh so I can't give you a proper sleigh ride, but I thought if I put sleigh bells on his reins, it would be close enough." He helped pull Rose up on Arthur with him, and he could feel her smile into the back of his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him.

"This is perfect," she mumbled. "I guess keeping the horse wasn't such a bad idea after all."


	23. Carols

**Carols**

Rose tugged on the Doctor's arm that was currently intertwined with her own. "Are those carollers?"

The Doctor followed her gaze to a group of people in a gazebo. "Looks like it. Want to go over and listen? I think they're just about to start." Rose nodded and he led her over. She rested her head on the Doctor's shoulder as the group began to sing. Thanks to the TARDIS, she could understand the lyrics and knew they were singing about Christmas, but the melodies were completely foreign to her.

"I don't recognize them," Rose stated. "None of these carols are familiar."

"Well, we are on a different planet Rose. Different culture, different music," the Doctor explained. "And we're in the 47th century. A lot has changed since your time." She nodded and continued listening. At the next carol, Rose could feel the Doctor's chest vibrating under her head. He was humming along. She thought about teasing him, but instead she gave his hand a squeeze and smiled. He squeezed back, and turned to plant a kiss on the top of her head, humming the whole time.


	24. Chestnuts

**I struggled with this chapter. I have nut allergies so I wouldn't even be able to pick out what a chestnut looks like, let alone know what it even has to do with Christmas. Anyway, here's the chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it! Merry Christmas!**

* * *

**Chestnuts**

They were both relaxing in the library after a long day of once again saving the Earth. The Doctor was reading and his glasses were perched on the tip of his nose. Rose was trying to read as well, but she was finding it hard to focus on the book in front of her. This was partly because she was exhausted from all of the running they had to do earlier that day. Another part was her excitement about Christmas; it was Christmas Eve after all. But mostly, she couldn't focus because of the Doctor's current appearance. There was just something about those glasses that made him so…_sexy_.

The Doctor put his book down and looked at her suddenly, and she wondered for a moment if he knew what she was thinking about him. She quickly shook the idea from her mind; he would never invade her privacy like that. She shrugged and shook her head at his questioning look and turned back once more to her book. The fire crackled in front of them and Rose was reminded of a Christmas song.

"Doctor, have you ever roasted chestnuts?"

He let out a chuckle. "'Chestnuts roasting on an open fire,'" he sang back to her with a smirk. She smiled sheepishly. He pursed his lips and looked up, deep in thought. "I don't think I have actually. Mind you, I've roasted plenty of other nuts. Many that aren't found on Earth. Usually unsuccessfully…" Rose laughed as he trailed off. "I really don't have the best track record with fire, do I?"

"Definitely not," Rose scoffed.

He waggled his eyebrows. "Should we go get some and try?"

Rose tapped her lips with her forefinger, thinking. "We probably shouldn't. With our luck, we'd burn the library down. Maybe even the whole TARDIS."

He laughed and threw an arm around her, pulling her close and planting a kiss on top of her head. "Quite right."


	25. Christmas Movies

**Here it is! The final chapter. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. It means a lot. Enjoy and Merry Christmas!**

* * *

**Christmas Music/Movies**

"Rose Tyler, are you ready for the ultimate Christmas movie marathon?" the Doctor asked playfully, balancing a stack of DVDs in his arms.

"Ready!"

"Which one do you want to watch first?"

Rose inspected the DVDs. She was sure that he had every Christmas movie that had ever been made. All of her favourites were here, including many she had never seen and many she had never even heard of before. She smiled as she picked up one of the movies. "This was my favourite when I was a kid."

He came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, looking over her at the movie in her hands. She was holding _The Year Without a Santa Claus_. "I actually don't know if I've ever watched that one," the Doctor admitted.

She leaned back into him and smiled. "Really? Heatmeiser and Snowmeiser? You've never seen it? It's great."

He took the DVD from her and put it in the player before joining her on the couch. He threw an arm over the back of the couch and she scooted into his side. As the movie played, the Doctor couldn't help but look down at Rose's face a few times. She was beaming with happiness and he couldn't help but grin too. As the movie progressed, she shifted so her head was in his lap. He didn't know how it started, but before he realized it, he was running his fingers through her hair. She hummed contentedly so he continued.

The Doctor looked down as the credits started rolling and saw that Rose had fallen asleep. He smiled and sighed happily, picking up his pink and yellow human and carrying her to her room. He gently placed her on the bed, and slowly removed her shoes so she would be more comfortable. Before leaving he brushed some hair away from her face and placed a small his on the top of her head. "Good night Rose. Happy Christmas." She smiled in her sleep and a grin broke out on his face. _Happy Christmas indeed,_ he thought before heading back to his own bedroom for the night.


End file.
